Ragnarok Ground Zero/Instances
Instances ''Custom Instance(s)'' * Celestial Endless Void ** You will see permitted and approved crossover of copyrighted charcters from different franchises. Only heroes will join as mercenaries to help with you after the adventurers defeat the ghostly clones. (You can see most of the main protagonists and other supporting ones) characters are in Ragnarok Online style fan artwork in your dreams Most of them are player enemies as Demi-Human, most of them are Neutral-Property. White haired 10-winged seraph will join you as the mercenary with boss protocol, this means she is not affected by most status ailments and skills, and knockback as long as she is with party leader. One mercenary per party leader. Those with Patreon or lol... ** Players need to fight the ghosts of the main character(s), to talk to him/her what adventurers are trapped in a dream. Players will now face two new MVP bosses Gabriel Celeste who is Angel with Level 4 Holy Property (NEVER use elemental atacks on him) and finally Ethereal Queen who is Angel with Level 4 Dark Property (use mostly Holy attacks on her) after the adventurers defeat 10-20 characters (according to speech.). After 2 celestial beings' defeat, talk to NPC White Haired Maiden (all party members must talk to her to get Cosmic Orbs as reward). Time limit is 14 hours and cooldown is 1 week. There is no skill restrictions, except knockback. **List/Heroes: # Tracer (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Soldier 76 (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Duke (G.I. Joe Sigma 6) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Soma Cruz (Castlevania: Sorrow Series) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony Series) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Rena Lanford (Star Ocean) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Megaman X (Megaman X) Physical (Formless/Medium) # Megaman Zero (Megaman Zero) Physical (Formless/Medium) # Lenneth (Valkyrie Profile) ? (Formless/Large) # Noctis (Final Fantasy XV) ? (Demihuman/Medium) # Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) ? (Demihuman/Medium) # Younger Reinhardt (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Older Leia/General Leia (Star Wars VIII) (Demihuman/Medium) # Kanan Jarrus (Star Wars) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Jyn Erso (Star Wars) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) Tank (Formless/Large) # Henry Fleming (Codename: S.T.E.A.M.) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Jeanne (Bayonetta in second game) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Bayonetta (Bayonetta in first game) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Dante (Devil May Cry 4) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Rey (Star Wars) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Queen Amidala of Naboo (Star Wars) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Harry Potter (Harry Potter) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ceodore Harvey (Final Fantasy IV) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Firion (Final Fantasy II) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Thor (The Mighty Thor) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Captain America (Captain America) Physical/Tank (Demihuman/Large) # Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ana (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Zarya (Overwatch) Physical/Tank (Demihuman/Large) # Reaper (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Mina Majikina (Samurai Shodown) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Leona (Ikari Warriors) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Lucina (Fire Emblem) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Marth (Fire Emblem) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Robin Twins (Fire Emblem) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Cyborg 009 (Cyborg 009) (Demihuman/Medium) # Cyborg 003 (Cyborg 009) (Demihuman/Medium) # Cyborg 002 (Cyborg 009) (Demihuman/Medium) # Cyborg 004 (Cyborg 004) (Demihuman/Medium) # Cyborg 007 (Cyborg 007) (Demihuman/Medium) # D.Va (Overwatch) (Ranged Physical/Tank) (Formless/Large) # Chris Lightfellow (Suikoden III) Physical/Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Ingrid (Street Fighter) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Sypha Belnades (Castlevania) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Varan (Warcraft) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Korra (Avatar) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) Physical (Formless/Large) # Tyrael (Diablo) Physical (Angel/Large) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Hybrid (Demon/Medium) # Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) Hybrid (Demon/Medium) # Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Gandarra (Gandarrapiddo: Revengers Squad Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Doyle (Cyphers) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil/Biohazard) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil/Biohazard) Physical (Demihuman/Large) **List/Other characters: # Harley (Final Fantasy IV) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Rosa (Final Fantasy IV) [ Ranged Magical] (Demihuman/Medium) # Eleanor (Final Fantasy IV) Magical/Support (Demihuman/Medium) # Porom (Final Fantasy IV) Support (Demihuman/Medium) # Pamela Ibis (?) Support (Demihuman/Medium) # Gladiolus (Final Fantasy XV) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Rinoa Heartily (Final Fantasy VIII) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Aqua (Fire Emblem) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Gado (Bloody Roar) Physical (Demihuman/Large) # Ash Crimson (King Of Fighters) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) **List/Villains: # Widowmaker (Overwatch) Physical (Demihuman/Medium) # Cobra Commander (Sigma 6) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Kylo Ren (Star Wars) Hybrid (Demihuman/Medium) # Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) Magical (Demihuman/Medium/Shadow) # Possessed Balder (Bayonetta) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large/Holy) # Sigma (Megaman X) Hybrid (Formless/Large) # Ultron (Avengers) Hybrid (Formless/Large) # Sylvannas Windrunner (Warcraft) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Possessed Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large) # Possessed Arthas the Death Knight (Warcraft) Hybrid (Undead/Large) # Unalaq (Avatar) Hybrid (Demihuman/Large/Water) # Sarah Whitemane (Warcraft) Magical (Demihuman/Medium) # Sliske (Runescape) Hybrid (Undead/Large/Shadow) **List/Creatures: # Heartless (Various names) Hybrid (Formless/Small, Medium or Large) * Cosmic Orb rewards that would give you better equips. ** Unknown Category:Custom Instances Category:Fanmade Category:Ragnarok: Ground Zero